


Missing

by CalledFor



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalledFor/pseuds/CalledFor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How is Carmilla feeling now that Laura is missing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Laura wanders off into the caves as described on twitter before season 2.

Fuck.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

I lost her.

After cursing the ginger for setting fire to that horrid spray and throwing my senses off balance, I had almost taken a bite, had it not been for them shouting “Laura’s gone!” all up in my face.

I was alert in seconds, sniffing the cold air. I knew which way she went immediately, but the scent was so weak. The air was wafting with all kinds of minerals and dead animals. It was hard to pinpoint her, as my senses were not cooperating properly. The lack of human blood was not helping either.

For the first time in days, fear took ahold of me. She was holding my hand and I still managed to lose her. Panic was so unfamiliar to me, but now it washed over me like an old friend. It must have shown because a warm hand wrapped around mine and shook it. It made me focus on Perry, who was now standing in front of me.

“Don’t. Do not zone out on us now. We’re scared. We’re cold and Laura’s missing. Vamp the hell up and find her. She can’t be far gone. Let’s go.”

I glanced over at LaFontaine, who was staring at Perry with what looked like a mixture of admiration and surprise.

“Right,” I nodded. I could fix this. This could end differently. I would find her. Stubborn, little, reckless cupcake.

I took a deep breath, inhaling every little trace of Laura, before heading her way.

“Come on then.”


End file.
